


Take It

by ChiliSauce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Top Adam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliSauce/pseuds/ChiliSauce
Summary: Adam/Shiro  斜线非常有意义算是AU，不当做AU看也行，毫无剧情。4k字pwp，短小一发。Warning：multiple orgasms, prostate massage作为月更党，这是各位看官1月份的粮食。。。





	Take It

Adam关上身后的门，Shiro只是眨了眨眼睛；当他接着扭动手腕锁上寝室的门时，黑发男孩的眉毛高高挑起。

“怎么？”他问，“今晚有什么特殊的？”

Adam耸肩。他一边向床铺走去，一边脱下自己的制服夹克、衬衫、挎栏背心，把它们随手扔在门厅的地板上，他终于和床上那个男孩同样赤裸。而Shiro还在用手指头蘸巧克力酱吃，他在处心积虑地勾引Adam，比如，动作夸张地舔掉指尖粘上的巧克力酱，然后再用嘴巴整个裹住。没错，和他努力吸Adam的阴茎时一模一样。

“我只是锁个门。还有，没有人像你这样吃巧克力酱。”

“我们以前从不锁门，也没有人想要打扰我们。而且就算我们锁了门，紧急时刻Iverson也会用万能钥匙打开。”Shiro把指头从嘴里抽出来，无视掉对他吃东西方式的评价，“所以你锁门只是心理暗示罢了——你绝对在计划什么不一样的东西。”

Adam爬上床，跪在Shiro早已为他大张地双腿中。“别吃了，馋鬼。”他把那个小小的盒子拨到一边，Shiro大声抗议，最后还是恋恋不舍地用舌头清理干净自己的手指。

操。Shiro真的不知道等待自己的是什么吧。

“我不吃了。”他扬起脑袋，“来吧，来上我，快一点。”说罢他就两根手指挑开内裤，让内裤边抻开，再“嘣”地一声弹回去。

“我会的，但不是现在。”Adam冲他咧嘴笑道，“我已经查过了，你明天没有课，我也没有。”

Shiro贪婪地盯着Adam脱去内裤的动作，“你想来个性爱马拉松？挥霍掉一整个晚上？”

“差不多，但那不是我今天的目标。”Adam问，“你一晚上能高潮几次？”

Shiro的阴茎在内裤里跳动了一下，Adam当然没有漏掉。他俯视他的男友，满意地看着红晕沿着Shiro的脖颈快速爬上来，占据了裸露出的每一寸皮肤。

“两次？”他小声说，“那天派对后……我射了两次。”

“那好，我们今天目标就定成三次——”Adam说，“——并且你不能碰自己。”

Shiro张大了嘴巴，“什么？不，你知道我不行，我太敏感了，我不能—— _ _Adam__ ！”

但Adam已经果断地拽下Shiro的内裤，另一个男孩只能扭动屁股配合他，最后他们把那块碍事的布料踢到一边去。Shiro把下唇咬得惨白，Adam不禁发笑，刚才那个还在试图勾引自己的家伙是谁？

“你可是我们的黄金男孩，你可以做任何事。”他说，“我相信你可以的，三次，不用手，小菜一碟。”

“什么，不，Adam……”

但Adam只是把手指沾满润滑，然后探进Shiro的后穴——噢老天，这里没有他想象的那样紧致，反而又松又软，“看来我不在的时候你自己找了不少乐子？”他低声问，“是想节省时间吗？”

Shiro发出一声喘息。“我以为……我以为你想快点结束休息…… _ _uuuuh__ ！”

Adam把两根指头探到最深，他没有来会儿戳刺，而是意味明显地寻找Shiro的腺体——它比其他人腺体的位置要更深一点，手指很难精准地碰到，但如果换成阴茎，这不是什么大问题。

“你在坏笑。”Shiro指出，“Adam？你让我害怕！”

“别乱叫，小王子。”Adam俯下身子亲了亲他的鼻尖，“一会儿有你用嗓子的时候。”

Shiro撑圆了双眼，看着Adam把手指抽出，在自己的阴茎上把瓶子里剩下的润滑剂都用掉。“躺好。垫舒服点。腿张大。”Adam命令道。Shiro的喉头上下哽动，他爱死了Adam在床上用强硬的语气对他说话，而Adam，当然乐得欣赏学生会主席罕见的乖巧。如果把这话在大脑清醒的Shiro面前大声说出来，他一定又会恼羞成怒地抗议了。

Shiro听话地两条腿分开两条腿，把他漂亮的小屁股展示在Adam面前。他前几天刚剃了一次阴毛，四周还有些发红；Adam用拇指在周围蹭了蹭，就换来另一个人一声破碎的喘息。Shiro真的很敏感。

今晚一定会很有趣。

Adam摘下眼镜，折起来在床头柜上放好。

他抓过Shiro的脚踝，整个人压在他身上，让黑发男孩的身体整个对折而可以微微撅起屁股。他们两个人胸膛相贴，空调温度过高而留下的汗都蹭在对方身上。Adam探头去吻他，Shiro饥渴地张开嘴巴，口水流得到处都是；这对普通人来说不是一个容易的姿势，他在估计Shiro可以承受多少，到目前为止，他对Shiro的柔韧度相当有信心。

Adam一点一点地操进Shiro。

Shiro的身体立刻就绷紧了。“放松，Takashi，”Adam用下巴蹭他的乳头，他本来只是想蹭蹭他的胸肌，但Shiro的乳尖立刻挺立起来，Adam不得不花时间照顾它们，“ _ _放松__ 。”

他只是保持缓慢而温柔的频率，不急不慢地抽动，像他们每个急需放松的深夜，只是放空大脑，感受两人相接处的热度，再来一些黏糊糊的吻再好不过了。但在今晚这显然满足不了他们任何人，Shiro很快就开始不耐烦地挪动屁股，想让Adam操得更深一些。

他伸手去抓自己的阴茎，但Adam拨开他的手：

“不用手，你还记得吗？”

“那怎么可能？”Shiro沮丧地呻吟，“除非——”

下一秒他发出一声短促的尖叫，因为Adam加快了频率，并且狠狠撞击在Shiro的前列腺上。这感觉超棒，Adam只是微微改变了角度，就好像操到一个无尽延伸的、紧致的甜蜜天堂里，而他身下的那个人因为他的出人不意在颤栗。可怜的Shiro，他们很少这样直接对他的前列腺下手，他现在终于知道了正在等待他的是什么。

Adam浅浅抽插了两次，然后再次顶在腺体的位置。这一次Shiro弓起身子，露出他脆弱的脖颈，吐出一声叹息。

“不用手，还记得吗？”Adam低声问。

“嗯……嗯，”Shiro含糊地应到，现在他已经神志不清了，“不用手，只是……”

“省省你的力气。”Adam打断他，“抱紧我的腰——然后吞下我的老二。”

Shiro照做了。然后Adam就挺起后背，开始真正地操他的屁股——每一次都会狠狠碾过Shiro的腺体，不留一丝情面；每一次Shiro都会发出一声动听的呻吟，仿佛他正在地狱和天堂中间来回碾转，无能为力。

谁会想到Takashi Shirogane会发出如此甜蜜的声音。

Adam加快速度，看着Shiro闭上眼睛，睫毛不停扇动，不知是眼泪还是汗水落在他的颧骨上，然后沿着他的脸颊滴在枕巾上融化掉。Shiro的理智正一点点随着他的攻势分崩析离，指甲抠进Adam的后背，力道足以留下红印；他的大腿根开始痉挛，脚趾蜷起，Adam知道他坚持不了多少时间了。

Shiro快到了。他的呼吸失去了节奏，呻吟骤然拔高，Adam从没听他这样叫过，这样放荡、不顾一切，绝望掺杂着难以言喻的兴奋。电流直接顺着Adam的脊椎汇聚在他的胯部，“操。”他小声骂了一句，狠狠挺了进去。

Shiro尖叫着，射在两个人的胸膛上。他看起来真的被好好地干了一通，刘海湿漉漉地贴在他的头皮上，从前胸往上都是粉红色的。他被操过的样子真是美极了。

“该死——”他气息不稳地咒骂，“你真的——操，Adam。”

“感觉不错？”

“我感觉像是被大象碾过了一样，”Shiro哼哼唧唧地说，“或者，后背撞在一架F35B上。”

“有趣的比喻，Iverson一定会为你骄傲的。”Adam哈哈大笑。

“你还没射。”

“我在等第二轮。今晚要让你射三次，还记得吗？”

他退回来，让Shiro伸展一下胳膊，防止他们太僵硬或是麻木。Shiro像大猫一样在床单里扭动，他被操过的屁股泛着水光，是Adam挤的过多的润滑剂和肠液，他不得不承认这幅画面太有冲击力。几分钟之后，他跪在Shiro身前，把他摆成和刚才一样的姿势，Adam双手撑在他身体的两次，Shiro的小腿则在他的肩膀上勾紧。

他从上往下看去。Shiro的眼神比他自己还要炙热。他的阴茎还没有完全硬起来，但这个问题很容易解决。

“你准备好了吗？”Adam问。

“呃，我不是很确定……”Shiro犹豫，“但是……”

Adam没等他说完，就毫无征兆地长驱直入。这一次是纯粹的猛烈进攻，Adam完全捅入，直到再也无法深入，囊袋撞击在Shiro的屁股上，换得Shiro的失声尖叫；接着Adam抽出大部分，再挺身进入。他的目的只有一个：狠击Shiro的腺体，这一次，下一次，以及之后的每一次。

Shiro被完完全全地操开了，正如Adam期待的那样。他竭力分开双腿，甚至Adam都没有用手去帮助他；他的双手从Adam的后背上滑下来，随便攥紧他手边的东西：枕头、床单、或是快用光的纸抽，用力到指节发白。在他们两个人呼吸都开始急促的时候，Shiro在啜泣，拍打他的床垫，只因他的男朋友一点喘息的时间都不留给他，自己快被他操到灵魂出窍。

Adam也射了，Shiro的呻吟与哭喊是他最强烈的催情剂，任何时候都是。他铆足了力气重重操在Shiro前列腺几次便低吼着达到高潮。他把自己埋在Shiro的胸前，噢，上帝，他爱死了Shiro的胸部，他放任自己在那里无意识地又啃又咬，然后把精液全部射进黑发男孩的甬道里。

Shiro被高潮击中的时候差点自己的口水呛到。他的眼睛翻到后面，嘴巴大张，“噢……”，呻吟拖得很长，色情得要命。Adam扣住他猛烈颤抖的双臂，用亲吻来安抚他，但被愉悦洗刷过的Shiro现在连舌头都不知道怎么动了。

“你还好吗？”过了一会儿，Adam问他。Shiro睁了睁沉重的眼皮，失败了。

“嗯哼。”他哼了一声。

“不错？”

“我快死了，这前列腺高潮——它快要杀了我。”Shiro无力地说，“操，Adam，我从来不知道——”

“我的老二这么好？”Adam说，抓住Shiro的脚踝，“好了，最后一轮。”

这一次Shiro是真的想要逃跑了。他想翻到床的那一侧去，但Adam轻而易举地把他拖了回来。他被操成了这样，还哪有力气跑来跑去？

“再来一次。”

“不不不，我不行……我不能，太多了。”Shiro带着哭腔说，“求你，我太敏感了，我……”

“再来一次。”Adam只是重复道，“你可以的，我相信你，Takashi。”

他抓过Shiro的手腕，让他动弹不得。然后他爬到Shiro的身上，将半硬的阴茎混着润滑剂和精液挤了进去。

Shiro已经没有力气再发出任何声音。他只是张大嘴巴，哼哼叫着。Adam轻车熟路找到他的前列腺，然后切换角度，开始扭动胯部。

这绝对是最最甜蜜的折磨。Adam甚至没有大力操动，只是让阴茎在敏感的腺体上碾压，缓慢地，不疾不徐地，让Shiro清楚地感受到那些愉悦是怎样一次又一次席卷自己的身体。Shiro在哭，这不是第一次Shiro被他的老二操到失去对泪腺的控制，Adam用手指为他擦去眼泪，啃咬他的脖颈和锁骨，不放过任何一个可以留下痕迹的地方。

“舒服吗？”他贴着Shiro的耳朵问。

Shiro连哼气都有些困难。他瘫在床单里，完全放弃了自己的身体，Adam怎样顶弄他，他也不会做出任何反抗，只能乖乖接受他给予的所有。

Adam看着Shiro软掉的阴茎开始充血，嗓子里挤出一声破碎的尖叫，他高潮的时候已经射不出什么东西，阴茎抽搐着，挤出几滴可怜的前液。最后一次Shiro弓起后背之后，他轰然跌了回去，一动也不动了。

“你做得很棒。”Adam安抚他，为他清理干净身体。他知道他们最好去冲个澡，但Shiro看起来十年之内都不想再动弹，“你还好吗？”

“好。”Shiro嘴唇动了动，“操，我觉得我死了一次。”

“但你没有，而且八成过几天你会求着我再做一次。”Adam说。他爬到Shiro身边，拉过一床毯子把他们两个都盖住，“你确定你没事？”

“我不想回答你。”Shiro呻吟，“还有，帮忙杀了所有想在明天中午之前叫我起床的人。”

Adam转了转眼珠：“遵命。”

他自己也累坏了，大腿根和腰部酸痛的要命，但和今晚的性爱比起来算不了什么。Adam抓过手机，打算扫一眼短信就心满意足地睡觉。他收到一条来自Matt的短信。

__老兄，老兄们，你们欠我一个复习夜。_ _

可怜的Matt。也许这就是作为住在Adam和Shiro隔壁的代价吧。

Adam握住Shiro滚烫的掌心，闭上了眼睛。

END


End file.
